


Just Friends?

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs to get over his sex hang-ups. Chloe just needs some good sex. But can they handle being Friends With Benefits or will it change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

  


Phoenix is a fantastic writer and I really love her work. If you adore Chloe and Clark go check this one out!  I had a hard time with this cover but her suggestion on the base really worked well for this one! 

[Author: Phoenixnz](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/253401.html)  
Title: Just Friends?  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
Rating: R  
Summary: Clark needs to get over his sex hang-ups. Chloe just needs some good sex. But can they handle being Friends With Benefits or will it change everything?

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=JustFriendscopy.jpg)

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).  
Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work. The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design. Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used. The final image is only a comp.

 

 

 


End file.
